


Needs

by xXTheGameXx



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXTheGameXx/pseuds/xXTheGameXx
Summary: Everyone has needs that have to be fulfilled. You and Calum are no different.





	Needs

At Ashton’s housewarming party you and Calum were unable to keep your hands off of each other. Not a second passed the two of you by without some type of skin contact. Whether it was a simple brush of his fingertips against your forearm or your arm snaking around his midsection and slipping your hand up his shirt. You were always touching.

The two of you wanted to be alone. You needed to be alone. Just touching your arm wasn’t enough for him. He wanted to touch all of you. He wanted to taste you, feel you squirm underneath him. Calum wanted to hear you moan his name, or even better make it so you couldn’t even walk the next morning.

You knew that was what he wanted. You loved the fact that he was yearning for you, anxious even. That all by itself was a turn on. You felt his grip around your waist tighten a bit. He was tugging you inch by inch closer to him. A small smile crept across your face. You excused Calum and yourself from your current conversation and took him by the hand. 

“Where are we going?” He asked you, looking around, worried someone might see the two of you. You said nothing. You lead Calum wordlessly down a hallway, leading to the master bedroom. Though Calum was hungry for you, he didn’t expect something like this. You quickly opened the door and pulled Calum inside along with you, locking the door behind you. He flopped onto the bed. He sat up, staring at you, his once chocolate eyes, were now lined with a dark lust. He watched as you slowly stepped out of your heels.

You took a step forward.

You reached around behind you and pulled down the zipper of your dress. You felt the material loosen and fall down by your sides, revealing your black lace lingerie. Calum gulped as he could feel himself grow harder and harder for you. 

You took another step forward. He couldn’t take your teasing anymore. 

Calum tugged you onto the bed and pinned you to down. He watched hungrily as you worked the buttons on his dress shirt. He buried his face in the crook of you neck, peppering kisses against your exposed skin. You finally managed to get his shirt over his shoulders revealing the tattoos you had come to adore. Calum leaned down and kissed you. His tongue ran against your bottom lip begging for an entrance you were all too happy to give him. 

Calum reached under you and quickly unclasped your bra. You undid his belt and pulled his pants along with his boxers down to his knees revealing his stiff erection. A cocky smirk crossed your lips, knowing you had done that to him. You pulled Calum down to you and squirmed out of your panties. 

“Quickly, Hood.” You moaned. You felt Calum’s body flex around you. It turned him on so much when you called him by his last name. It didn’t take much to get him going. Your breath hitched in your throat as Calum slid himself slowly into you. He held your face in his hands as he worked your body in all the right ways. You turned over to have yourself on top. Your chests were pressed against each other and you could feel his fingertips against your back as you ground your hips into his crotch, earning a string of dirty words from Calum. 

You leaned back on your hands, continuing to move your hips in a circular motion. Calum reached up and began massaging your breasts, only increasing your pleasure. You felt a familiar sense of euphoria wash over you as you released yourself over Calum, and him following not long after.


End file.
